plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BLACK OUT
Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 Welcome to my talk page! Please leave a message (and use sections, too) if you need anything. This page will be archived when it reaches 20,000 bytes. Another promotion to a rollback? His promotion thread won. --TULO 20:00, October 29, 2015 (UTC)}} Staff Page Inactive Rollback 03:12, October 31, 2015 (UTC)}} is still continuing to spam and adding false information to pages even after your warning. Could you please ban him? BF10 (talk) 15:59, October 31, 2015 (UTC)}} , but I'm not sure about him. --[[User:ThisUserLikesOreo|'ThisUserLikesOreo']]''talk'' 18:57, November 3, 2015 (UTC)}} BLACK OUT,*Molderplz2 keep doing meanless and nonsense edits. I have reported to Someone but he is busy. *HumpbackII added unconfirmed abilities for Imp and Z-Mech. So I think we should better give them a warning or a block, if neccesary. Me personaly think that you need to block Molderplz2, since he has been doing those for a long time, and he got a warning. MyNameIsMyName (talk) 00:24, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Phanminhnhat (talk) 08:10, November 21, 2015 (UTC) to a forum moderator? Her promotion thread won. --[[User:ThisUserLikesOreo|'ThisUserLikesOreo']]''talk'' 20:28, December 1, 2015 (UTC)}} That new project page you made 18:42, December 4, 2015 (UTC)}} }} Inactive users }} Molderplz2 (again) Kudos Inactive staff members }} Kitty Cat :3 03:42, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 03:46, December 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: Indexing About your Admin Discussion Page }} }} }} I probably have come up with something }} 16:09, December 20, 2015 (UTC)}} A little favor 18:05, December 21, 2015 (UTC) }}} 18:39, December 21, 2015 (UTC)}} Recognition for clean-up edit Legofan9o5 (talk) 00:55, December 22, 2015 (UTC) No problem. We all make errors from time to time, and I am happy to do my part for the community. ;P RE: Almanac of Records edit Kirillkaleginn22 (again) }}} 19:16, December 22, 2015 (UTC)}} Swearing MyNameIsMyName (talk) 05:26, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Infoboxes }} }} ? }} Kirillkaleginn22 returns }}} 19:29, December 30, 2015 (UTC)}} Hi! I'm new, but I did play PvZ a Long time ago. I just have a question, How do I make a talk page? It confuses me. I know it is a very redundant question to ask, but I'm just new. BLACKSMITH ALCHEMIST (talk) 02:03, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Kirillkaleginn22 (again) }}} 22:27, December 31, 2015 (UTC)}} About the user BF10 mentioned above, he is doing spam edits too. He also edited my userpage when I undo his edit. So, I think he deserves a 1 month block or so. MyNameIsMyName (talk) 00:22, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: Revision 1014524 Kirillkaleginn22 sockpuppet! }}} 23:46, January 5, 2016 (UTC)}} The kirill Ban Extend? }}} 18:26, January 6, 2016 (UTC)}} Re:Re The Kirill Almanac of Records Re:I suppose an explanation is neccesary. Broken image An user named Gikuba is adding the Delete template to pages, which includes my userpage. I'm sure that he is a vandal, so go ahead, block him. MyNameIsMyName (talk) 09:35, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Reimu Well well well Pertaining my Hideous Past Greetings, BLACK OUT. There's a slim possibility that you can recall my presence on this wiki. However, I am not here to discuss that. A few years ago, I was a very active member on the Plants VS Zombies wiki, and uploaded a handfull of image files that make me cringe nowadays. I'm not asking you to remove the potentionally useful files I uploaded back in the days, but please delete the pictures that contain anything related to the Sonic fandom because those humiliate me. To clarify, I'm not forcing you to undertake this action, just requesting it. Thanks in advance, Theqmayn (talk) 15:10, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Welcome back